Khelnindil Felis
Background A child cursed from conception Khelnindil (Khel) is born from the only survivor of a village in Kalday. Khelnindil's mother never spoke of the fateful night but Khel was cursed with the knowledge of what she is and from whose seed she was born, The Singing Butcher Bundha. Her father is probably completely unaware that his feast of goshta spawned an unwilling scion but Khel is painfully aware. While her mother showered her in love and care despite the horrible things she had to endure Khel never felt anything more than a passing attachment to her drawn more to a people she had never seen and few had even heard of. Whether it was a desire for kin or a morbid fascination with the twisted logic of her race that started her search she found its ending quickly. As she journeyed south on her own, wholly unprepared and self-assured in her own meager prowess, she found herself dying injured, cold, thirsty and alone. Grace was smiling on her however, as a traveling priestess of Sarenrae found her and nursed her back to health. Khel knew her savior was not goshta, she was a paradeshi, and thus to be learnt from, and learn Khel did. She absorbed much of what this paradeshi taught but found their insistence on deification and redemption lost on her. What however did interest her was a tale of another god, one born to a devil, who ended up in heaven and struggled to find his place and become accepted before becoming The General of Vengeance. Such a title Khel felt was much more inline with her own nature than that of The Dawnflower, so bidding farewell to her savior Khel headed west to learn more about this Ragathiel. Much more equipped for her journey this time Khel brought with her the longest weapon her savior had seeking to avoid the injuries that had laid her low on her first journey. Her tainted blood aided her on her journey granting her strength far beyond that of a human but as she kept relying on it she felt that it somehow differed from her Rakshasan heritage. It granted her strength and when she relied on it began to change her body from the inside, alarmed by these changes of which she could not understand she tried to rely on it less and less leaving her once again at the mercy of the wilderness around her. This time however she was not left beaten but instead found journeying further alone impossible. She camped on the side of a supposed trade road between Katheer and Almas, waiting for a caravan to be passing going west. As luck would have it she only had to wait a couple of days before a caravan passed bringing silks back to Almas. The caravan was more than happy to have another armed member escort them, especially one who wasn't charging anything, and soon Khel found herself traveling west amidst the merchants, guards and returning pilgrims. They were all clearly goshta so Khel felt no need to interact, but each night after the guards set up camp they'd all gather round this grey haired, weathered man and learn from him. After many days of observing this behavior Khel was interested, what made this goshta the focus of attention, he certainly wasn't paradeshi and he wasn't a noble or anyone of wealth, and yet people flocked to him to learn every night. One night Khel joined the throngs of people and listened in as the man elaborated on the simple art of blocking, even having no formal training Khel was shocked, the concepts of which he spoke were so simple and yet strangely profound. Night after night Khel would join the throngs to listen as the aged master would expand on topics from the usage of weapons to military tactics and Khel began to doubt her judgement of him as goshta. Days became weeks and the man became of fascination of Khel's his intellect and teaching ability clearly painted him as a paradeshi, and yet he seemed weak of body and mind. Khel became convinced this was a false paradeshi and it was her duty to show everyone that he truly was goshta like the rest of them. What better way to expose his true nature than by beating him at the martial arts of which he taught and was respected for, so one night as the camp was set up Khel approached the wagon on which he road and challenged him to a duel. The man smiled, with a kindness Khel did not expect from one challenged to a duel, reached back into the wagon on which he road and withdrew a spear even longer than Khel's. The duel was held a short hour later, Khel watched every movement of the man as he prepared her predatory instincts highlighting his every weakness, the weakness in his left arm, the stiffness in his legs, his failing sight; she was confident. And yet ten minutes later it was her who lay exhausted and defeated. Every move she made his spear was at her throat, every feint seen through, each attack read and redirected, even as she released the power within her and struck with magic and fury the man stood tall and untouched. As she lay there defeated she had time to think, was this man truly goshta "yes he must be, he was weak of magic and body" yet he defeated you an adura of an immortal, was she wrong. While the first duel was a loss a second or third duel was sure to be her victory, and yet they too were losses. While her skill improved it was her mentality that experienced the true growth, the caste system which was imprinted on her very bones was wrong, it did not account for the truth that the only person who could know ones place in the world was that person themselves, that was the only explanation for how this old man could be so strong. He had found his place in the universe as a spearman and a teacher and the universe had rewarded him. Khel went to the man a fourth time, this time not as a challenger but as a student, she desired to learn how he was so strong and how he found his rightful place in the universe. While he was more than happy to teach the spear he insisted that there was no such thing as someones rightful place he insisted that he just found something he was good at and enjoyed and did just that. By the time that the caravan reached Almas Khel had finally learnt how to use the spear on her back as more than just a stick for hitting but as a true weapon, as the old man called it a paintbrush of life and death. Khel wanted to continue her tutelage under this mysterious master but as she searched for him upon arrival at Almas no one has seen him and her efforts ended up fruitless. Dejected she returned to her original task, to try and find and learn from Ragathiel himself. Almas was far larger than any city Khel had ever found herself in, its streets were mazes seemingly without end, its people busy in their comings and goings, and Khel was lost. The temples in this city were innumerable and seemingly without any rhyme or reason to their location, Khel wandered for hours searching for a temple to this Ragathiel. Her incredible shallow knowledge of divinities made this task all the harder, as with every temple she did find she had to enter to ask to which divinity it was for. Finally after entering several temples she found someone in the temple to Iomedea who pointed her in the right direction, and as the sun went down she arrived at an unassuming fortress looking building tucked deep within the city. Entering into its sparse interior Khel was shocked that at this late hour the halls still had numerous individuals sparring either with a partner or against their shadow. It seemed impossible to her to find someone who might be in charge, they all seemed to be clad in padded clothes and wielding great swords that had seen their fair share of combat. Khel gave up and approached the nearest one asking if she could have lodging as she learnt more about their lord Ragathiel. They were more than happy to have another convert stay with them as they trained and expanded on their knowledge of Ragathiel, and Khel was happy to learn, although she wasn't willing to betray the longspear she had grown to love for the more common great swords and bastard swords the followers of Ragathiel favored. Weeks turned to months and Khel had her fill of tales of Ragathiel's greatness these people while devoted were lacking that spark of greatness she was chasing, that thing that made someone more than just goshta but different than paradeshi. She spoke her intentions to leave the temple and journey on her own but was persuaded to wait for one more week where they would be having a ceremony to summon a messenger of Ragathiel. Khel was interested having never witnessed such a divine event and decided she would stay to witness what such a ceremony would entail. A week passed and hundreds crowded into the spartan main room of the Ragathiel temple to watch as the head cleric burnt offerings and said a prayer to Ragathiel. The room was silent and an strangely unnatural presence came about as the door swung open and in walked a tall strangely perfect man. He said nothing and around him the sparsely decorated hall became some sort of holy battlefield. Thousands of corpses came into reality all around them, and yet they were intangible, fires erupted from the ground, yet they did not burn and among the faithful a sort of silent reverence descended. If Khel had not known in advance that as part of the ceremony the servant to Ragathiel would use a major image to replay a recent battle Ragathiel took part she too would have been shocked. Instead she felt a sense of awe at such a grand battlefield and then she saw him, he defied explanation he was a storm of graceful fury, of regal barbarity, and Khel could not take her eyes off of him. As he slew devil after devil Khel marveled first at his imposing figure, then at the skill of each one of his blows, and then at the decisiveness of each one of his moves, he truly was perfect, Khel was in love. No one had ever inspired such feelings within her, how could someone so perfect exist, a desire rose from deep within Khel this was more than just a crush she must have him. Khel dove into her training with renewed vigor and purpose, she had to make her self noticed by Ragathiel. Training within the confines of the temple wasn't enough, not to catch Ragathiel's eye and not to keep Khel from getting bored. Soon Khel was volunteering to join every expedition that requested assistance from the temple, from the smallest cleansing of sewers to the most noble liberation of settlements, and still it wasn't enough. She had joined expeditions that took her all over the local countryside, but there were two open opportunities that Khel's eyes kept being drawn to; to travel to the Worldwound and join the army in the north, or head south to Vudra and rescue slaves. Khel felt a growing urge to leave these lands and find a place where she could both improve herself and somehow stand out and attract the attention of Ragathiel. She had two choices go north to the Worldwound and protect her people, a people she admittedly knew very little about, and had never met but still she felt a primal need to protect; or go south to Vudra and free slaves, something in her head constantly told her that freeing slaves in Vudra was some sort of betrayal. So between the two of them Khel chose to head north to find Acquiring passage was not hard many crusaders of all sorts were headed to prevent the "end of the world" as they called it, and Khel was more than happy to join them, preventing the end of the world seemed like not only her place in life but a glorious task for her to fulfill. A good thirty years has passed of Khel being at the world wound she has seen brave soldiers lose their lives to drive back the demons, great demonic pushes and great victories for the mortals, she does not know what drives her to stay here, but she does. Description Khelnindil betrays none of her father's heritage outwardly instead looking much like her mother, except betraying a non-human litheness. Standing tall for a human at 1.8m Khel stands out from a crowd due to her even longer spear and outrageously tall platform sandals. Her inhuman heritage is also in display in her strangely youthful face, which remains unchanged no matter how many years pass, and demeanor, years of combat seem to have unaffected her. She reacts to violence with a sort of childish glee one drawn from a belief that death is not her end, and that each combat is another chance to improve her skills. Outside of combat she can be withdrawn, viewing others journeys as theirs to take alone. She is however happy to teach what little she knows, viewing sharing her knowledge with those who desire it part of her path in life but will try to avoid shaping her students identity and path in any way. Religiously Khelnindil stands out as incredibly secular instead of worshiping gods as divine beings instead viewing them as goals to work towards, which can drive a wedge between her and those more devoutly inclined. It is however with worshipers of Ragathiel that she has the strangest relation, having been described as having some sort of childish crush on the empyreal lord, and believing that they "would be perfect together." Feats * Information Level:12 HP:138 BAB: +12/+7/+2 Skill Points:48 Speed:40 Initiative:+8 Hero Points:3 Racial Traits: Pass as Human. Attacks are evil Traits: Languages: common '' ''Ability Scores Armor Class Saving Throws Attack Stats Class Features and Feats Polearm Master: * Pole Fighting: as an immediate action, a polearm master can shorten the grip on his spear or polearm with reach and use it against adjacent targets. This action results in a –2 penalty on attack rolls. * Steadfast Pike: At 3rd level, a polearm master gains a +3 bonus on attack rolls with readied attacks and attacks of opportunity made with a spear or polearm. * Polearm Training: At 5th level a polearm master gains a +2 bonus on attack and damage rolls with spears and polearms. * Flexible Flanker:At 9th level, a polearm master may choose any square adjacent to him and treat that square as his location for determining who he is flanking, even if that square is occupied by a creature, object, or solid barrier. Primalist: * Greater Bloodrage: when a bloodrager enters a bloodrage, the morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution increases to +6 and the morale bonus on his Will saves increases to +3. In addition, upon entering a bloodrage, the bloodrager can apply the effects a bloodrager spell he knows of 2nd level or lower to himself. The spell must have a range of touch or personal. If the spell’s duration is greater than 1 round, it instead lasts for the duration of the bloodrage. * Fast Movement: 10ft * Improved Uncanny Dodge: At 5th level, a bloodrager can no longer be flanked. This defense denies rogues (or other classes with the sneak attack ability) the ability to sneak attack the bloodrager by flanking him, unless the attacker has at least four more rogue levels (or levels in the class granting sneak attack) than the target has bloodrager levels. * Blood Sanctuary: At 3rd level, due to the power of his blood, a bloodrager can stand confidently amid the effects of spells cast by herself or her allies. She gains a +2 bonus on saving throws against spells that he or an ally casts. * Blood Casting: At 4th level, the bloodrager gains the ability to cast spells even while bloodraging. He can also cast these spells defensively and can make concentration checks for these spells while bloodraging. * Spells Bonus spells: Enlarge person, see invisibility * Damage Reduction: a bloodrager gains damage reduction 2/- Bloodline Powers (Only while raging) * Staggering Strike: when you confirm a critical hit the target must succeed at a Fortitude saving throw or be staggered for 1 round. The DC of this save is equal to 10 + 1/2 your bloodrager level + your Constitution modifier. These effects stack with the Staggering Critical feat; the target must save against each effect individually. * Abnormal Reach: your limbs elongate; your reach increases by 5 feet. * Aberrant Fortitude: immune to the sickened and nauseated conditions. * Primal Choices ** Quick reflexes:make one additional attack of opportunity per round ** Unexpected Strike can make an attack of opportunity against a foe that moves into any square threatened regardless of whether or not that movement would normally provoke an attack of opportunity. Special: This power can only be used once per rage. Feats: * Weapon Focus Longspear: You gain a +1 bonus on all attack rolls you make using the selected weapon * Power attack: -4 to hit +12 dmg * Dodge: You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC * Mobility: You get a +4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against attacks of opportunity caused when you move out of or within a threatened area. * Armor of the Pit: You gain a +2 natural armor bonus. * Nimble Moves:Whenever you move, you may move through 5 feet of difficult terrain each round as if it were normal terrain. Fighter Bonus Feats: * Spring Attack: As a full-round action, you can move up to your speed and make a single melee attack without provoking any attacks of opportunity from the target of your attack. You can move both before and after the attack, but you must move at least 10 feet before the attack. * Greater Weapon Focus Longspear: You gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls you make using the selected weapon. * Lunge: You can increase the reach of your melee attacks by 5 feet until the end of your turn by taking a –2 penalty to your AC until your next turn. * Monkey Lunge: Don't take the -2 to AC while using lunge. * Pushing Assault: When you hit a creature your size or smaller with a two-handed weapon attack modified by the Power Attack feat, you can choose to push the target 5 feet directly away from you instead of dealing the extra damage from Power Attack. If you score a critical hit, you can instead push the target 10 feet directly away from you. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunities, and the target must end this move in a safe space it can stand in. You choose which effect to apply after the attack roll has been made, but before the damage is rolled. * Weapon Specialization Longspear: You gain a +2 bonus on all damage rolls you make using the selected weapon. Bloodrager Bonus feats: * Eschew material: You can cast any spell with a material component costing 1 gp or less without needing that component. * Combat Reflexes: You may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity per round equal to your Dexterity bonus. With this feat, you may also make attacks of opportunity while flat-footed. * Iron will: You get a +2 bonus on all Will saving throws. * Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. Equipment Armor Weapons General Goods*: Magic Items: Containers: Currency: Carried Weight: *If quantity is unspecified, assume a quantity of 1 Skills *Armor Check Penalty applies Spell List Level 0 Spells * Level 1 Spells * Level 2 Spells * Level 3 Spells * Level 4 Spells * Level 5 Spells * Level 6 Spells * Level 7 Spells * Level 8 Spells * Level 9 Spells * Category:Female